Romancing the Rainicorn
by coolster
Summary: He refused to be the father, she refused to let him go... No good could come from a tear this large. Finn and Lady pairing... (Warning: Dark theme)


**A/n Wow, just whoa… After watching the episode of Adventure Time entitled: "Lady and Peebles," I think we all deserve an epilogue to that eccentric ending. I know Cartoon network is appealing to teenagers now, but Adventure Time just completely matured after this episode (In my opinion), hopefully parents won't start raving over Cartoon network about rainbow puppies or interspecies breeding, or the small sexual innuendos. With all thoughts out of the way, I had a crazy thought last night—a sort of "what if" story. I know AT writers are going to continue on Lady's pregnancy, and father to be Jake, but… What if Jake doesn't want to become a father? What if Lady and Jake split up? Here is my take on the continuation of "Lady and**

**Peebles."**

* * *

**Update: 10/11/12- I've had this story locked up in my story docs for months now and I thought I would post it on the site just for. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it though… But you should still enjoy it anyway.**

***Warning* Contains: Human and Rainicorn interspecies relations, if you cannot handle the thought of this I recommend you exit this story.**

"No…"

The room suddenly became bombarded with heavy pique gasps. "…No—No, I just _can't _do this… I just _can't_."

"Jake, what are you _sayin'_ man?" Finn stared at his brother; he didn't reveal his usual prattle personality, or any of his vaunting traits. The 28-year-old dog lowered his head to the floor, showing a face of distraught, fear, and shame—_How could this happen?_ This wasn't an ominous situation, it was irrupt and spine chilling. The very thought of a bombastic lifestyle such as Jake's being ripped apart and replaced with the bland morale life of parental obligation dispersed goose bumps down his skin.

"Jake, what do you mean you _can't?_ I- I'm pregnant with your child, I-thought you would be happy for me… Please show some remorse for our situation. I mean, you're going to be a father…"

The word _father_ reiterated through the head of the dog in denial, over and over again. Doesn't she realize that this is _too_ much to absorb all in once? **No**, of course not… All she ever blabbed about in her life was one day be a mommy, set aside the adventuring you're 28-years-old, find a hobby, set goals… Adventuring will _kill _you. Lady panned in closer to her boyfriend, fondling his left ear ever so gently, "Please Jake, reconsider—do not do this… Your children need their _father_-"Jake retracted his head from the floor and slapped Lady's paw away from his face, "Don't call me **that!**" He yelled at Lady ill-tempered, the poor Rainicorn had tears dripping down her cheeks, he _couldn't _have really meant that, right? The heart-ache escalated through the room making PB and Finn very heart sore. "I'm not fathering a worthless child from some- **BEAST!**" The room suddenly died out, only the presence of anguish shrouded the atmosphere.

"You shut your dirty mouth up Jake!" The rebellious teenager couldn't stand to see Lady suffer at the hands of his own _brother_. "This has _nothing_ to do with you Finn, so just butt out, because you're just a _kid_…" No more did Jake like being called a father, Finn hated the mere word ofpeople called him a kid. The very fact that he didn't look like a teenager due to his baby teeth and short stature made him feel extremely embarrassed and self-conscious about his body. "P-please Jake, don't do this- what will my mother and father think about-"

"I said No! And that's** final**. I'm not taking care of some weird pupcorns, or nyan pups, or whatever the fig is comin' outta you_**. No**_, you can't tie an adventurer down, you just _can't_… I'm sorry Lady, I truly am."

"If you're really sorry you'll take care of your children like a real man, you wussy." Finn shot anger from his mouth.

Jake took in a deep breath, turning to Finn, "Listen my _brother—_this thing-itscomplicated adult stuff, you wouldn't understand it, you're only-"Finn stopped Jake in mid-sentence.

"I know… I'm-I'm only a kid… Just a worthless kid;" As much as this crushed Finn to say, it made Jake feel even worse to tell him the hard truth. He is a hero, the greatest hero the world has yet to see, and to demoralize the kid, was just… Ugh…

Lady couldn't take the pain anymore, not only did Jake decline her babies, now he was about to renounce his relationship too. Her spirit broke along with the rest of her heart, sweat and tears ran down her face, and her body was becoming physically weak from this emotional toll.

"Please Jake, just look at Lady—She needs you man. If you won't do this for her children, at least do it for yourself… Become a _daddy_ and-"

Jake jerked away from the human boy, wordless, and walked out of the Infirmary room with the cold, damp stone expression laid deep on his face.

"Jake. No… Jake…" The final words Lady could forcefully mutter out whilst crying her soul to pieces.

PB didn't know what to make of this, she couldn't—some things in this big old marble just can't be explained with science. Her best friend that she loved and grew up with was left to face an incedium worse than flames of fury… The fear of death-alone

Finn slammed his fist on the side of the infirmary bed. He wasn't just sad he was **angry**, never in his life did he confess the feeling of hatred from his lips, but if there was ever a time to that word, it would be now. "Get out of here, you son of a blob!" he snarled rabidly, his face contorted in rage at Princess Bubblegum.

"What?!" The Bubblegum Princess was eerily confused.

"Because I said so, if you were a true friend y-you'd support Lady in her time of need, just look at her!"

By now the nerves on Lady's forehead had begun to visibly show for all to see the agonizing stress Jake had put her through. "This isn't a game Princess, we have a mother whose children will never see the light of their father, Lady is having panic attacks, and Jake—He's gone…"

"Why, Jake? Why did you do this to me…? Is it because my body is too long? I know you can stretch out like me but… Maybe I am no good for you…" Lady nerves started pinching her muscles causing spasms and forced contractions on her unborn children.

"Lady, No!" Finn gasped and ran to the Rainicorns side, "Please lady you have to calm down and forget about Jake, o-or else your children will be _crushed!"_

"J-Jake, J-Jake…" Finn wrapped her arms around Lady's forehead, gently soothing her out of panic mode.

"J-J-Jake…" Lady mumbled under her breath.

"Shhh… Calm down LR, Finn's gotcha now." And just for that brief moment in time… Lady _believed_ him. The two embraced into a long warm love hug that united the two together…

"Relax Lady, I need you to rest… Be at ease…" Some small aspects of Finn's voice made the Rainicorn become clam, but only slighty.

"_Don't be weepy sleepy puppies  
Slip your slippers on your footies  
In the morning you'll get goodies  
Puppy hats and puppy hoodies_

No stripes or polk-a-dots  
Heather grey and feather soft  
Baby pink or baby blue...  
All the draw strings you can chew..."

Unfortunately Finn knew the consequences of singing his mother's lullaby; it was more of an enchantment spells that his mother Margret had invented, causing anyone to hear it to fall in a deep, cozy, inducing slumber.

The room became silent as Lady, Princess Bubblegum, and Finn fell into a force sleeping trance.

_Oh Jake, why did you do this to me?_

_I-I still l-love you…_

**(A/n don't worry I won't stop just yet, I'm trying to avoid predictable cliffhangers like I use to write in my previous stories. By the way I'll be posting artwork of "Romancing the Rainicorn on my Deviantart page, so I'll post a link up okay! ^_^).**

** ...**

All of the sudden everything went _dark_, not a voice could be heard and nothing was there to look at. Lady thought for sure she had died from all of the stress and pain Jake had put her through, but still even with all the darkness around her light grew within the deep resonance of the soul. A soft and squishy feeling bounced all around the light, it didn't hurt her or anything, it just wouldn't stop touching the light from within her. The feeling grew more intense as the light drew closer, faster and faster the squishy movements wrestled for the light, and soon the feeling felt bolder, it started to move in bulk. Instead of one squishy feeling bobbing about, now two sprouted, three, and four… The now raunchy feeling felt as if it was fighting for the light.

"_Please, no need to fight over the light. We can all share it."_

No… Oh, no. They didn't just want the light; they wanted its source, Lady.

"Wait, y-you do not want me, I am too full of cool colors. I have no light source on me."

"_We want the sun"_

"_We want the sun"_

"_Bring us the sun…"_

"_Sun"_

"_Sun"_

"_Sun…"_

The chanting felt endless, as the follower were grouped together in many. They wanted Lady to submit, the warmth of her light would prove to be a grand banquet of sustenance.

* * *

**A/n Well that's all for now, have a nice night and please try not to comment about my other fanfic "Princess Time," I am currently writing another chapter for that story so hold your horses.**

**Update 10/11/12- I know there are tons of grammatical errors in this story but I'll revise those mistakes after I post the story.**


End file.
